Friends
"Friends" is the sixth chapter The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings. Fred Dukes (Blob), a former sideshow entertainer from Texas, gets enlisted by Mystique into Bayville High, where matters worsen when he falls in love with Jean Grey. Meanwhile, Superman helps the Avengers in a mission in Latveria. Plot After a training in the Danger Room, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue notice Clark's absence. They eventually learn from Scott and Ororo that Clark is working on a project which concerns of his "family heirloom." Interested, Kitty and Kurt while dragging along with Rogue, finds Clark in the hangar working on his Warp-Ship that had brought him to Earth as an infant. Clark explains to them of the technology behind his ship and intends on flying it. At Bayville High School, new student Fred "Blob" Dukes, a mutant possessing the power to generate a "uni-directional gravity field", is enrolled by Mystique (who posse as the school's principle). After almost getting into a fight with Duncan Matthews for insulting him, Blob is placated by Jean Grey. Unfortunately, Fred falls immediately in love with Jean. Although another incident occurred during lunch, which erupted into a food fight accidentally started by Fred. After school, Jean walks home with her friend Taryn Fujioka, who is reveal to be a die-hard fan of Superman and regales on his current life-saving adventures. Just then Blob walks up to Jean and asking her if she has time to talk, to which she agrees. Meanwhile over Latveria, Superman has just saved a cruise ship from sinking and notice that there has been frequent disasters that had been occurring than normal. Suddenly he sees the Quinjet belonging to the superhero team, the Avengers, about to crash after being shot down. Superman carefully lands the aircraft and meets the beleaguered team: Captain America, Thor, Wasp and Giant Man. Cap gives his thanks to the young hero and has his team to continue on their mission concerning in neutralizing a live weapons dealing of stolen TX-372 "hot-impact" missiles that is hosted by Doctor Doom. But much to the surprise of the Avengers, Superman ask if he can come along to help them. The Avengers, except for a very a skeptical Giant Man, agreed to have Superman on board in gratitude for saving their lives. The Avengers and Superman reach to their destination to find countless robot soldiers and are heavily armed with field artillery and armored vehicles. Superman provides the Avengers an advantage in laying waste to a chunk of the robots with his gale breath. The heroes succeed in disabling the missiles, except for only two that are already launch to hit a naval base in New York. Fortunately, Superman flies himself and Captain America onto the missiles and are able in destroying them. After regrouping with the Avengers, Superman is greatly thanked for his help and is given a communicator by Cap to call the Avengers if he ever needs them in times of trouble. Superman then receive a call from Cyclops, who informs that Jean is kidnapped by Blob. Blob had asked Jean on a date, but only to be told by her that she was seeing someone else. This frustrated Blob who then attacked her and took her to a shed, but Jean managed to telepathically contacted Professor Xavier. Superman and the X-Men confront Blob, who immediately recognize the former and is much eager to fight him. Despite Blob's fat and powers, Superman is able to hurt him. After Jean is freed, she helps her team in defeating Blob with Superman landing the finishing blow, with only using a small percentage of his powers that rather stunned the X-Men. At the Institute, Logan is visit by Cap, who tells his old friend about Superman on his team's mission and recalling that Nick Fury wasn't thrill to learn that Superman decide to becoming independent rather than joining the Avengers. However, Fury was at least impressed about Superman's heroics. Cap and Logan then decide to go out for a drink. That night, Jean thanks Superman for saving her and offers to help him in repairing his Trans-Warp ship. Quotes Giant Man: Captain...powers or not, he's just a kid... Captain America: So was I'', back in the day. Someone gave ''me a chance. Plus, Superman here has an even better record than I'' did, when I was starting out! ---- '''Giant Man:' Sure, kid; you're just gonna huff and puff and blow 'em down! No offence, Cap, but this has to be the stupidest idea you've ever... (Superman just blow away Doom's forces with his gale breath) Wasp: You were saying, Hank? ---- Captain America: Before we leave, there's just one thing I'm curious about, son. Why did you want to help us? You could have just set us down and gone on your way. Superman: Because you're my hero, sir. When I was growing up, I looked up to you; God, for most of my childhood, I wanted to be you! Even to this day, every time I'm facing a tough decision during an emergency, in the back of my head, I always ask myself, 'What would Captain America do?' I just...wanted to help, Captain. ---- Blob: Hey... you're that Superman guy! That blue lady said that I might get a crack at you! Superman: There's no need to get upset, friend. We just want our friend back safely. So why not just let her go and we all go home, okay? Blob: Man! Lance and Todd were right about you! You are a Boy Scout! Well, nobody beats the Blob, pal! I'm the strongest guy to ever come out of my state! Back in the rodeo show, I always wanted to see which of us would win! Continuity *First appearances of Blob, Taryn Fujioka, and the Avengers: Captain America, Thor, Wasp, and Giant Man. Background information *This story is an adaption of the X-Men: Evolution episode "Mutant Crush". Category:Last Son, Book One chapters